A Cold Night
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a moment in the tent while Harry is on watch outside. *Very short one shot*


Hermione was sitting in her warm bed inside the tent, reading "The Tales of Beadle The Bard" for the thousandth time, desperately searching for anything that would help them progress on their horcrux hunt, but once again she had hit a dead end. Her reading was interrupted by the sound of the tent door opening; a blast of bitter cold air sent chills through her body, this winter had been freezing. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been alternating turns watching the tent and guarding the horcrux outside in the cold. Ron and Harry exchanged a quick look as Ron placed the horcrux in Harry's hand. Ron turned around and instantly Hermione's heart fell. His freckly face was paler than she had ever seen it, his eyelashes had small flakes of ice on it and his red hair seemed to have lost some of its color. Just by looking at him she could tell that the cold had almost consumed him. She thought back on the times in the castle, when her, Harry and Ron would talk around the fire in the common room, she remembered the soft pinkness that always filled Ron's smiling face and she frowned. How could their lives have taken such a horrible turn? She knew that they had no choice and that Harry couldn't go through this alone, but she didn't feel guilty for wanting to see the red fill Ron's cheeks again.

She got up out of her bed and retrieved Ron's favorite pajama pants and Chudley Cannons sweatshirt which she had just washed and put a warming charm on and handed it to him.

"This feels amazing Hermione, thank you." He said as a huge smile wiped across his face. She smiled back as he began to change out of his bulky winter clothes. She felt guilty not looking away but she couldn't help herself. She shyly watched him change into his new warm clothes and walked back to her bed. Hermione wanted nothing more than for him to come over to her bed and snuggle up with her, but she was too shy to ask him. She went back to reading her book but before she could get very far she heard Ron's footsteps coming up to her bed.

"Mind if I hop in?" Hermione couldn't believe it; the boy she loved was trying to get into bed with her.

"Not at all." She scooted her body over so that it was pressed against the wall and Ron crawled into the small space that was left for him on the bed.

"Sorry to intrude like this, but I am honestly freezing. I have been inside for an hour now but the cold hasn't left my body yet." He said in between a shiver.

"You're always welcome in my bed Ron." Her face reddened as she thought about what she had just said. Why did she say that? She sounded like an idiot. But of course, Ron just let out a laugh. She decided to be bold and held out her arms for him. He scooted over and melted into her embrace. His body was freezing. There was a cold radiating off of his skin, which made her shiver as well. She took the blankets and covered them both up with them. Ron hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back with just as much force. The smell of him intoxicated her. She felt him wrap his legs around her and pull her closer into the embrace. She was in heaven.

"You don't know how nice this feels. You're so warm."

"I'm glad, you were freezing. Being outside in that weather cant be good for any of us." Hermione then noticed something, she felt something poking her from under the covers and she instantly new what it was. She looked at Ron and he instantly blushed a deep red.  
"I am so sorry about that Hermione, I don't know what got into me, ill leave its okay." He blurted out all at once in a blob of embarrassment. Hermione just giggled and hugged him tighter.  
"No its okay, honestly." Ron sighed and they both shared a moment where they just giggled without stopping. Hermione could not stop thinking about how attractive Ron was. He had grown into such a handsome man over the past few years.

She reached out her hand and started stroking his face, looking into his blue eyes. He looked back at her and she could see some sort of conflict in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked him in a whisper. He hesitated for a moment but spoke the most beautiful words.

"You know I am in love with you right?" he blurted out, for a moment she was numb with shock about what he had just said. Why had he just randomly told her that? It was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. This came as no news to her, she knew that he might have shared feelings for her ever since he lashed out in jealousy every time her and Harry had done anything over the past half of a year, but never did she think that he would actually be saying it to her.  
"I don't know why I just told you that, but I've honestly been in love with you since third year Hermione, and I don't know if its just this god damned tent that's making me crazy enough to finally admit it to your face, but I love you and I know that you don't feel the same about me because I see the way you look at Harry and all but…"

She cut him off mid rant-

"No you crazy, for the last time get that crazy Harry thought out of your head you idiot. Believe it or not but I'm also in love with someone, and that someone is you." He looked thrown off guard by this news.

"I've always had myself convinced that I had ruined it with you because of all those times I caused you so much pain. I thought you would never love someone like me."

She leaned down so their faces were lined up and she slowly locked her lips with his. A slow, long awaited kiss turned into a hardcore make out session. It was like they had longed for this moment for years and finally all the frustration they've had for each other was coming out. She had her hands running through his hair as they kissed each other passionately. She could feel Ron's tongue in her mouth. He was a good kisser. She didn't know if she was even brave enough to do it but she slowly reached her hand down to his torso and lifted up his shirt a little bit. She felt him twitch a little bit as she finally slid her hand down his pants. What she felt was amazing, she had dreamed of that moment for so long. He groaned in pleasure as she felt him.

"Hermione-I love you" he said in between moans. She just smiled and kissed him again. After they had gotten all of their sexual frustration out they laid intertwined with each other, until they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. When she woke up Harry was smiling at them.  
"Its your turn to watch the tent Hermione." He said with a large smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Harry." She said as she got up. She playfully punched his arm as she grabbed the locket out of his hand. She walked out of the tent smiling as she left the man she loved (and who loved her) sound asleep in her warm bed.


End file.
